1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric hair remover (epilator) for removing hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electric hair remover such as electric razor has such a structure that a blade block for cutting hair is disposed at a head end of a body part which also serves as a holder part. A motor for driving the blade, a driver for transmitting the driving force of the motor and a battery block for driving the motor, and the like are received in the body part. Turning on (on-operation) a switch drives the motor, thereby moving the blade for removing hair.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-105077 (=JP2007105077) discloses a manual safety razor (referred to as “T-shaped trimmer for shaving eyebrows”) which has such a structure that a body part is made bendable or telescopic. As such, the razor has a convenient configuration during operation by the user while the razor is made compact for storage (put in a receptacle) after the operation.